


Five Times Yorak Helped Her Master and One Time She Didn't Have To

by SalParadiseLost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (so far) - Freeform, 5+1 Things, And She's Not Amused by it, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Humour, Keith and his Space Wolf, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), She sees the Obliviousness, She's being a good girl, Space Wolf - Freeform, Told by the Space Wolf, pure fluff, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalParadiseLost/pseuds/SalParadiseLost
Summary: "Yorak knew that without a doubt, she was smarter than her human. It wasn't that he was dumb, per say, no, he was absolutely the best human in the entire universe. It was just that he was infuriatingly slow about certain things.Such as his relationship with the Lanky One."or a 5+1 fic about an exasperated wolf, two oblivious idiots, and how she got them together.





	1. 1. Yorak decides her Master is an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I made this before the Space Wolf got a name, so in this fic she's an awesome warrior wolf whose name is Yorak. Fight me.

1.

Yorak knew that without a doubt, she was smarter than her human. It wasn’t that he was dumb, per say, no, he was absolutely the best human in the entire universe. It was just that he was infuriatingly slow about certain things.

Such as his relationship with the Lanky One.

Yorak knew within a minute of meeting the Lanky One about the boys’ affection towards each other. It was obvious in their scents, which suddenly became tinged with soft sweetness, and the subtle quickening of their pulses. Their eyes constantly flickered to each other’s, as is making sure the other was truly there. They also unconsciously shifted towards each other as if pulled like two gravitational bodies.

Most remarkably, though, her master, who she often saw so stressed and scared, relaxed when he laid eyes on the Lanky One. That alone stunned her and forced her to reconsider the hidden power of the Lanky One.

Perhaps, this pup had more influence than she had initially thought. Anyone who could make her Master calmer should be regarded highly.

She didn’t know what scared her Master so much, but it was obvious that something haunted him. It crept in the back of his mind and forced him to jump at shadows and sounds. It laughed silently in his ear and tormented him mercilessly. Whatever the Thing was it must be truly horrifying to scare her Master, who was a fierce warrior like herself.

It was because of this fear and the power of Master’s mission that she swore to herself that she must also fight the Terrible Thing. She also promised that she would protect her Master at all costs, as he had done for her in times past. He had so bravely conquered the Eating Things when she was just a pup, and she would work to be just as brave in his fight.

But the Terrible Thing came out most often during darkness, in which it would terrify her Master’s dreams.

And though she could pass through many dimensions, the world of the Unwaking was not one that she could walk in. So whenever her Master was pained by the Terrible Thing at night, Yorak curled around him and nuzzled him until he awoke. She would press her body against his and assure him that he was not alone in his fight. Through her gentle nudges, her Master would rise from the land of the Unwaking and slowly his heart would return to its regular steady beat.

The Lanky One seemed to have a similar ability to calm her Master’s racing mind. She heard the evidence in his heartbeat and smelled it in his shifting scent. His actions, though, betrayed him.

The Lanky One was obviously happy to see his returning mate. He showed his teeth in the happy human gesture of curling his lips back. He walked towards her master, pace quickening as he got closer. His heartbeat picked up and fluttered in his chest like a bird taking flight. She thought that he would do the human friendship action of throwing arms around each other.

He spoke what she was sure were human words of affection.

“Hold on. How do we know you’re the real Keith and not his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother?

She looked at her Master, expecting to see a similar expression on his face. He didn’t though, and instead he looked pained and conflicted. She watched as he fought himself, two halves of his mind clashing against each other. He didn’t know whether to loosen in his mate’s presence or to focus on the Terrible Thing that scared him. Almost immediately after relaxing, he became rough again and shouted angry words towards the Lanky One.

“I don’t have time for this, Lance!”

None of this made sense to Yorak and it only made her more confused as her Master actually walked _away_ from his mate. The Lanky One’s face absolutely crumpled, pain flickering in his eyes, before it turned angry.

“Hey, everybody, Keith’s back!” he shouted, but in his voice there was a silent growl. He flung his arms out, as if to show off her Master. Then, his expression became a hurt scowl when her Master didn’t even give him another look. 

Why would her Master act like that? Why would he be mean towards the Lanky One instead of taking comfort in his mate’s presence?

Unless…

A thought caught in her mind and she rapidly analysed her Master’s and the Lanky One’s positions around each other. Her eyes dashing between the two human pups. Their bodies screamed to go nearer towards each other, but their actions conflicted against it. Their words, though she didn’t understand the human’s language, made each other back away.

No, it couldn’t.

And then, it was obvious. Her Master, who she loved dearly and with her entire heart, was an idiot who didn’t even know he had a mate.

As the realisation came over her, she was also met with great frustration. She wanted to howl in exasperation over these two pups. How could humans be so blind sometimes? So ignorant towards what they naturally wanted?

And her Master usually so keen and cunning, how could he not see the mate he had right in front of him?

She growled, though it was quiet enough not to startle the humans.

Of course, he wouldn’t admit this to himself, she realised, because her Master for all his many strengths, was a stubborn pup. When he got an idea in his head, he would latch on to it with all his might and not budge an inch.

It was almost like that time her Master had tried to make her run after a stick repeatedly. He had brought her out in front of their Home-Cave and waved the stick in front of her face. Then he threw it with a one-word command that was supposed to prompt her into running. But why would she run after something that he had just flung away from himself? He went to get the stick, only to throw it again with the one-word command.

Then she realised what he was doing and, like hell, she would retrieve him a stick when he had his own damn legs.

She had won that battle of will, but only after hours of her Master throwing sticks and multiple refusals of obedience.

And that was just throwing sticks. With something as important as choosing a mate, her Master would no doubt be even _more_ obstinate.

She tried calm her annoyance and fought against the instinct to rub her face against the floor at her Master’s obliviousness.

It was obvious that getting these two pups together would have to be up to her.


	2. 2. A Nudge in the Right Direction

It had been a week since her Master and the Lanky One had reunited and Master had rejoined his so-called Vole-Tron pack. Her Master she learned was not only a crucial part of this pack, but also something akin to its alpha, which brought him great leadership responsibilities. Her Master was more stressed than she had ever seen him, however, which scared her. He was always tense, always fighting something and using his angry voice constantly. She was constantly faced with the fact that she might not be enough to protect him, yet she tried her hardest.

Her Master’s pack, though, was as strong as he was and all of them were fierce warriors that deserved her respect. She found out that her Master was something called a Paly-den and was connected to two great mechanical beasts in the form of a fierce cats. One whose name was Red, told her that she was her Master’s past connection and that he was currently connected with the leader cat, Black. Despite, that though, Red still had an intense fondness for the pup and cared for him deepness. Yorak was able to see that the fierce cats were great warriors like herself and that they were extremely loyal to their pack. They fought valiantly as a unit, and, in their care, she felt her Master was safe.

She didn’t know exactly what happened, but the Vole-Tron pack must have made a decisive victory against the Terrible Thing because one day they came back from battle celebrating and confident. They were happy and their scents lost much of the sour tang of fear. They whooped and did the human gestures of friendships and gave her luxurious pets and scratches.

They were content after that, and it was during this period that Yorak decided to start to initiate her plan.

 

***

 

After much great planning, Yorak resolved that it was best to start slow with her pup of a Master. He could be flighty at things that came with many emotions. Pushing him too hard, too quickly often resulted in a flare up of his stubbornness, which would only impede her plans.

She was laying in a great room, watching as her Master danced with his weapon. The room stank of human sweat and perseverance and had these fake enemies that the Paly-dens could fight against.

Her Master was in the centre of the room battling against a false enemy. He swung his weapon in a graceful ark, trying to cut off the false enemy’s limb. It was quick, though, and attacked with its own weapon, causing he master to leap back.

His footwork was strong and sure and it always impressed Yorak how well he got around on two legs. Two legs was such an absurd design for an animal, she thought. How did they not fall over or want the security of having all their limbs against the ground?

She huffed, watching her Master practically twirl into a new position against the false enemy. Obviously, his two legs weren’t slowly him down too much.

Yorak yawned and debated taking a nap before her ears perked at a sound of footsteps coming down the hall. The space between the noise was long, indicating a loping gait, and the maker bared their weight more on the balls of their foot than their heels.

Her tail wagged slightly because she knew that gait and knew that the Lanky One was coming to see her Master.

Within a few moments, he opened the doors to the room and walked inside. His body was drawn inward showing nervousness, but his heart picked up at the sight of her Master. His scent became slightly sweeter, showing affection and Yorak was glad to see that her Master’s rough treatment hadn’t dulled his endearment.

“End simulation.” He called and the false enemy stilled and fell away. Her Master paused, drawing in his weapon, and turned towards the Lanky One.

“Hey, Lance,” he said, his rapid heartbeat betraying his emotions. Not for the first time, Yorak wished that these pups could see what she saw. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” the Lanky One spoke hesitantly, “Hunk and Pidge and working on a science thing and I can’t really find anyone else so I was wondering if I could train with you?” There was a lie in the Lanky One’s words, but Yorak didn’t know where. She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, wondering what the pup was up to.

Her Master was keen and must have also seen the falsehood in the Lanky One’s words, because he put his weapon on the ground and came near. As he got closed, his scent picked up and Yorak could smell the hidden worry, confusion and care for his pack.

“Is something wrong? You hate having to do extra training.” he asked.

The Lanky One turned his face towards the ground and nervously scraped his foot against the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest and drummed his fingers against his skin. Yorak stood up and padded over to him, gently nudging against his knee. He smiled down at her and absently scratched behind her ear.

“It’s nothing.” The Lanky One sighed.

Her Master shook his head and put a hand on his packmate’s shoulder.

“It’s obviously not nothing,” he said firmly, a little bit of his alpha status coming into his voice. “I’m here for you, Lance, and I promise I’ll listen.”

The Lanky One nodded and took a deep breath, which seemed to calm him down. “It’s just, it’s been really distant between us and I don’t like it, Keith.” 

“I know,” her Master whispered, a slight pain in his voice, “I’ve just been so stressed lately and fuck…” he hissed, angrily running a hand through his hair. Yorak didn’t miss the way that the Lanky One’s eyes tracked the movement. “I’m sorry again, I’ve been taking it out on you and you don’t deserve it.”

“Hey, it’s been rough for all of us, don’t take all the blame.” The Lanky One smiled and her Master mirrored the expression. “I’m glad you’re back, Keith, I…” His voice trailed off and he hesitated on the next words.

Yorak could see him faltering and losing the words on his tongue. They were so close, she could feel it. All they needed was a little push in the right direction.

The wolf was extremely pleased with herself as she pressed against the Lanky One’s legs, putting more weight into it than she normally would. He tripped forward, losing his balance and fell on top of her Master’s chest.

Her Master leaned forward and instinctively brought his arms around the other boy, cradling him to his chest.

Both of their heartrates skyrocketed and they looked deep into each other’s eyes. Yorak sat back waiting for them to do the human gesture of affection, the meeting of the mouths, the so called ‘kissing’ she had heard so much about. Come on, pups, do it!

“I thought you were supposed to be the one falling for me?” the Lanky One said cheekily with false confidence on his face. His nervous, panicky scent betrayed him, though.

This had to be a declaration of love, Yorak thought to herself, watching for her Master’s reaction.

He only gave the Lanky One an unamused groan and promptly dropped his mate on the floor.

Looks like they were going to need more than a push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Please consider leaving a comment/kudos!


	3. In a Blink of an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: you should be working on the multiple projects you have deadlines for  
> Also Me: but puppies!! and instant gratification!

3.

Yorak settled with her head on her paws, thinking about the next step she was going to take to initiate her masterful plan.

Pushing her Master and the Lanky One together obviously wasn’t enough, so she was going to have to step up her game. But with what? Through what methods? How could she best their obliviousness?

She didn’t know. She was a warrior, not a dewy-eyed matchmaker for these two unobservant pups. She had not been trained for this.

She resisted the urge to rub her face into the ground in frustration and took a calming breath. She must remain calm. She must remain calm. She must not howl in exasperation. Despite her meditation, she couldn’t help an irritated huff come out of her nose.

Her Master stirred from where he was sitting in his chair. He had been scratching on a piece of paper for about an hour now and the air had long become scented with a sharp acidic tang. He looked over to her, a fond affection in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Yorak? Too much sitting still?” He said in his human language that Yorak could not understand. He had trained her to know a couple words, but most of it was lost and unintelligible to the cosmic wolf. The tone was kind, though, and she stood up to pad over to him.

With a nudge, she forced him to edge away from the desk, giving Yorak enough room to shove her head on to his lap. He laughed and she felt the action run through his body. His hand fell on her head, and she leaned into the exquisite scratches behind her ear.

“I know, girl,” Her Master whispered breathily. “I get like that too sometimes.” There was a pause filled silent words that her Master didn’t speak. He was obviously thinking, and not for the first time, Yorak wished she could look into his head.

He absently kept scratching her ears, his fingers carding through the blue fur. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she gave him a thankful yip. She instantly recognised her Master’s happy smell and couldn’t help the warm joy that filled her heart. She loved her Master so much and all she wanted was for him to be happy.

“Hey, do you want to see what I’ve been working on?” He turned his attention back to the desk and lifted a piece of paper. He brought it down to where Yorak could see. The sharp metallic smell became stronger and she realised that it was coming from the colouring substance that her Master had used to make a picture.

The lines were beautiful, graceful even, that crossed and twined around each other. Yorak blinked, slowly realising that they weren’t just lines, but they formed a picture. A picture of Her Master’s mate.

Yorak groaned loudly.

These pups were so dumb.

“Well, I’m sorry my pictures aren’t up to your aesthetic standards.” Her master huffed fondly as he reached down to ruffle her ears again. His tone was fond and Yorak eagerly leaned into the scratching fingers.

“How about these ones?” he had her look at the picture book again and began rifling through page after page of images of his Mate. Vivid drawings of his Mate sleeping, smiling, laughing. There was even a couple of the Lanky One’s face drawn in righteous anger, silently snarling and lifting his shooting weapon.

Suddenly, her Master stopped flipping through the pages, settling on an image of the Lanky One looking dreamily into the distance. She watched as her Master lifted a finger at traced the line of his Mate’s jaw.

 “I wish he would look at me like that.” Her Master whispered to himself. The words were so quiet that Yorak almost didn’t hear them at all, but when she did, she couldn’t help but notice the raw longing in his voice.

Yorak wanting to groan again. She was doing so much more groaning around these pups.

And then, an idea flitted into her mind and she couldn’t help grinning as it took root. Her Master turned away from her and put his picture book on the table. Yorak stood and nosed her snout into her Master’s lap. He laughed, unaware of what she was about to do next.

If her Master wanted to be next to his mate so desperately, then who was Yorak to stop them?

She braced herself, gathering her energy within her to prepare for the Walk into another dimension. Walking would be easy at such a short distance and didn’t require much concentration. When she felt ready, she split her soul, letting a segment Walk to her destination even as her physical body remained. It was always strange to be in two places at once, simultaneously in the corporal and the ethereal, but over the years she had grown used to it.

Her intangible soul Walked through the castle, silently searching for the Lanky One’s familiar aura. She barked to herself when she found it and Yorak smiled before she leaped into the immaterial.

She carried her Master with her, racing through the ethereal realm, her separated soul acting as a beacon. The incorporeal realm rushed around her, and she let out a silent howl of joy as she ran. When she got close enough, her two soul pieces snapped back together, blinking both her and her Master back into the physical realm.  

And into the Lanky One’s lap.

“Holy shit!” The boy yelped over 100 pounds of Mate and wolf landed on top of him. Yorak barked happily, even as both boys groaning in pain.

“What the hell?” The Lanky One screeched when he noticed who had just fallen on top of him. “What were you and your dog trying to do, Keith, crush me to death!?”

Her Master instantly backed away from his angry Mate, practically tripping over himself to put distance between the two. “No, no, of course not!” He panted out, “I promise I don’t know why she did that?”

“You know, Keith, you’re supposed to fall _for_ me, not on _top_ of me.” The Lanky One purred, though Yorak could detect the slight edge of nerves in his voice.

Her Master stilled, his face growing redder and redder by the minute. Yorak didn’t know what the Lanky One had said, but perhaps it was the love confession that she had been hoping for? She wagged her tail eagerly, waiting for her Master’s response.

“What did you say, Lance?” her Master squeaked, his voice coming out much higher that Yorak was used to hearing.

Beside her, she felt the Lanky One fidget nervously, even as he fought to keep a calm façade. “Hah! You fell for it! I told you my pick-up lines were good.” The boy said in a rush, his voice close to cracking.

Suddenly, all the progress Yorak had thought the two had made, came crashing down and her Master’s face became stony again. “Wait a second, was what you just said a joke?”

“Of course, it was a joke. I was just messing with you, Keith.”  

Yorak watched as her Master stood, an angry, embarrassed expression gracing his features. “Oh, okay. I’ll just be going now.” And without another word, he practically sprinted out of the doors.

Silence filled the room, only broken by the Lanky One’s and her breathing. After a couple moments, the Lanky One took a heavy sigh.

“Why do I do these things to myself?” he whispered as he got up and plopped down on the bed. “He doesn’t feel like that about you. You gotta stopping wishing it were true, Lance, before you say something you’ll regret.”

A deep, heavy sad scent was coming from the pup, and though Yorak wanted to chase after her Master, she could leave this pup in distress. She whined before jumping into the bed next to him, curling around the boy.

He gave a low chuckle and brushed his hand over her mane. “I know, Yorak, I don’t know what to do either.”

Yorak wish both of these boy’s happiness so bad she could almost taste it. At this rate, though, they were doing nothing but endlessly chasing their own tails. She tucked herself into the Lanky One’s side, as she silently contemplated what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all thanks for reading this little side project of mine! There's no timeline for updates and it's really just a for fun thing that I write for occasionally! I really enjoy my wolf warrior Yorak though so give her some love by leaving a comment and a kudos!!
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter!


	4. Hidden in Plain Sight

4\. Hidden in Plain Sight

 

Yorak was a warrior. Her teeth were ready. Her claws could tear her way to victory. Battle ran through her blood. Her soul was fierceness and steel. She had trained all her life with her Master, honing her skills and practicing the art of combat until she was an expert at it.

She was a warrior, and yet…

Here she was hiding in the Lanky One’s room.

Even she has to admit that maybe this was a low point in her life.

These boys were just so frustrating, though! They were continually circling around each other like planets in gravitational pull, so obviously in love with each other and so obviously completely oblivious to that fact.

A couple of days ago, she had nearly completely her mission. She had managed to Walk her Master on top of the Lanky One and they nearly confessed to each other. She was sure that they were going to, but then the Lanky One said something wrong and her Master left in anger. She would be angry at the Lanky One, but immediately after her Master left, the Lanky One got so sad and distressed that she had to stay with the pup.

She had hoped that her Master’s anger would dissipate, but the boy could hold a grudge. Her had been avoiding the Lanky One for days, only giving him an occasional glare or a short bark of a command. He left the room whenever the Lanky One walked into it and stayed if he was forced to by the rest of the Vole-tron pack.

Every day, she could tell that the Lanky One was getting more hopeless and it hurt her heart.

It was times like these that she wished she knew the humans’ language. They she could just tell them about how obvious it was that they were Mates. But alas, she did not and she didn’t know why the others of the pack didn’t tell them. She knew that they knew - they gave each other knowing glances when her Master and the Lanky One weren’t looking.

No one was doing anything about it, so therefore, it was her job.

And she was currently hiding from it because of how frustrating the pup had been in the last few days. She knew it was petty, but even warrior wolves need breaks sometimes.

Hence, why she was hiding in the Lanky One’s room, the last place that her Master would ever work.

“Yorak! Yorak! Where are you, girl?” She heard her Master’s voice ring through the halls. The sound echoed on the off the metal spaceship easily, and even though her Master was a bit far away, she could easily hear him with her keen ears.

She felt bad about not coming immediately when her Master called. His worried fear scent was become stronger the longer that she ignored him, but she didn’t want to deal with it tonight. Just for one night, she wanted to the be free of these pining pups.

“Hey Hunk, you haven’t seen Yorak around here have you?” Yorak pressed herself further under the Lanky One’s bed, completely out of sight.

“No, I haven’t. When was the last time you saw her?” The One that Smells like Treats answered her Master.

“A couple hours ago, but I’ve been calling for her like crazy. She never ignores me.” Her Master’s voice was strained with stress and guilt stabbed Yorak’s heart.

“I’ll help you look, Bud. I think I can even get Pidge away from that robot she was building to help.”

“Thanks. I’d appreciate it.”

The two humans parted. The One that Smells like Treats walked off in another direction as her Master got closer. His footsteps were quicker than usual and she could easily imagine him rushing through the Castleship looking for her.

Suddenly, she heard another set of footsteps and her Master stopped in front of them.

“Lance! Wait, I need to talk to you for a second.”

“What? I, Keith, what’s up?” The Lanky One’s voice came out stuttering and awkward. He was flustered by her Master’s sudden attention and Yorak groaned into her paw.

There was a small silence between them and then, her Master’s voice came rushing out. “Have you seen Yorak today?”

“What?”

“Yorak. Have you seen Yorak? She’s been missing all day and I’m getting worried.” Her Master’s voice was rising with anxiety and Yorak nearly Walked right to her Master’s side in order to comfort him.

“Hey, Keith, it’s okay. She has to be around her somewhere. It’s not like she can walk out the front door and wandering around the neighbourhood.” There was a pause. “Wait, she can’t walk into space, can she?”

“Oh shit. I don’t know. Should I be worried about that?”

“Hey, Keith, it will be alright.” The Lanky One was obviously trying to calm her Master down. “We’ll find her. There’s no way she can hide from the dream team.”

“Who’s the dream team?”

“That’s us. Keith and Lance, the dream team.”

Her Master laughed and Yorak smelt some of the fear scent ease away from him.

“Yeah, I like that.” Her Master’s voice was breathy and lighter. “We’re the dream team.”

“Good, so let’s go find a space wolf.” The Lanky One left with her Master and Yorak heard their footsteps through the hall. She listened as they walked into different rooms, calling out her name and whistling.

They scoured the Castle ship, eventually giving up after a couple of hours. Yorak fallen asleep during their search and woke up later when she heard the doors to the Lanky One’s room open.

“I’m sorry, Keith, I’m sure that we’ll find her tomorrow.” The Lanky One’s voice was sad and she smelt gloominess coming from both of them. It was much stronger than it had been before, and she immediately decided that they had had enough of her hiding.

With a yawn and a stretch, she crawled out from under the Lanky One’s bed, catching her Master’s attention with a short bark.

“Yorak!” he yipped, immediately running over to her and hugging her around the neck. Happy scent rolled off the pup, and Yorak licked his face with affection. He laughed warmly and fondness spread through her heart.

The Lanky One was standing over them smiling. “Looks like she was sleeping in here the whole time.” He remarked with a grin. Her Master caught his eye.

“Hey, Lance, thanks for helping me look for her today. I was getting really worried and I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Her Master softened, a warm smile spreading on his face. He looked at the Lanky One tenderly, and Yorak could easily see the spark of affection between them.

The Lanky One shuffled nervously, a blush rising on his cheeks. “It was no problem. I liked hanging out with you today.”

“Yeah, I liked hanging out too.” Her Master admitted, his fingers anxiously tangling in her fur. He was getting all nervous over his mate, and Yorak will admit that it was one of the most adorable things that the wolf had ever seen. She loved seeing her Master, usually so serious and sombre, acting like the pup he actually was.

“We should hang out again tomorrow.” The Lanky One said, his voice coming out in a rush. He was shuffling on the spot and picking at his nails.

Beside Yorak, Her Master’s happy scent became stronger. “Yeah, I would like that.”

Maybe these pups weren’t so helpless as they seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!! I wrote this as a little stress reliever for finals and I hope it will bring a smile to your face! 
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudos and comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a for fun side fic that I'm writing in between my angsier things, so I don't know when I'll update, but it's just too cute not to post. Hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudos or comment!
> 
> My tumblr is @salparadiselost.


End file.
